


Turtle Rosa

by jactinglim, LeiRei



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [7]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Control, Memory Loss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: Rosa was bitten by an oozesquito and mutated into turtle. River rushed to help.RP of our RotTMNT OCs Rosa, River, and IceRosa: LeiReiRiver & Ice: jactinglimCrossover of 'Yellow Turtle, Pink Rose' and 'Ice River', happening after 'KATrina'
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeiRei started an event where Rosa mutated into a turtle.
> 
> River and his best friend Ice, disguised as humans, bring her to their lab after dealing with Baron Draxum's oozesquitoes as Hidden City's operatives.

4:22 PM · November 2, 2020

Rosa was minding her own business when suddenly an oozesquito bit her out of nowhere! Now she's a mutant turtle!! 

Oh no, what's she gonna do? 

(TURTLE EVENT STARTS NOW) 

"Get your head in the game, River! Whatcha messin' around wid da phone for??" Ice shouted at his ally as he rappelled down a building wall, securing the last of the oozesquitoes. 

"I'm texting Rosa to  ask if she's okay!" the operative in yellow answered, pocketing his cel.

She was panicking, panicking _really_ badly. Her hands trembled as she answered her phone, and messaged the yellow ninja. 

"Riverrrr,,, I think I got mutated...." she begins to cry cause she was alone. "I'm not sure what to do..."

SHIT. 

River stared in shock at Rosa's text glowing in his screen. Ice landed beside him at the building roof deck, "Oozequitoes secured. Zero casualties." The black haired ninja showed his phone to the white haired hacker, "Not 'zero'," then pressed call, "Rosa! Where are you?"

She was hiding in a dark alley, sitting behind a dumpster, she jumped when River called. With shaking hands, she answered. 

"I'm near the central park... I think I got bit by one of those oozequitos.." she begins to sob a bit. 

"I'm hiding in the alley close to it... Find me please..."

Since River connected the speaker to their comms, Ice answered, "I'm triangulating her location. Visors on!"

  
The Japanese snapped on his visor past yellow dyed hair streaks, as both young men leaped off the roof edge to hurry towards Rosa, directions overlaid in their eyepieces.

She was sniffling and sobbing in terror, holding her phone close against her ear, not aware that River dropped the call. 

"Please hurry..."

They landed on the alley and River ran towards the figure in pink huddled near a dumpster. His heart sank when he saw her turtle form, "Fuck, it's my fault!" 

Ice punched his shoulder as they ran together, "So if she's a bear mutant, it's mine?? It's _Draxum's_ fault! Snap out of it."

She perked up a bit when she heard voices, and raised her head to see them running towards her. She began to sob anew as relief washed over her at the sight of River. 

"River...!" she stood up and ran towards him. "I'm here... I'm here..." she whimpered.

"Let's get to the lab," Ice told River, who scooped Rosa up in his arms and told her to "Hold on." Nudging her hands to clasp behind his neck he held her with one arm, then shot the grapple gun with the other, Ice doing the same. They shot up and landed back in the rooftops and ran.

She held on tight and buried her face against the crook of his neck, fear of heights making her cling to him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered to him, relieved to not be alone anymore.

Entering Middle Park Zoo they landed on the roof deck of one of the buildings to enter down through the stairs. Once inside his lab, River set her down on the examination table, "We're hooking you up to the monitors but before that, are you ok? I mean are you hurt or anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay... Just a little... in shock," she looked up at him with a pout, "Sorry for causing you two trouble..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa gets acquainted with River's best friend, Ice.

"No apologies needed," the white haired 17-year old said, "Ya can call me Ice." He adjusted his glasses with a sad smile, "So ye're the famous Rosa, wish we met in better circumstances." River bowed, blushing, "Please excuse me," before attaching sensors.

"'Famous'? You know me?" she smiled a bit at Ice, glad to meet more of River's friends. "Nice to meet you Ice, I still feel bad for being a hindrance... You two must be busy," she tried to relax as River attached sensors on her.

The teen in glasses smirked, making his snake bite piercings catch light, "'Don't remember ya blushin' wid dat other female patient, Hayashi-sensei," he casually remarked before putting away oozesquitoes for analysis. 

"Please ignore him," River told her, blushing deeper as he finished up and prepared a blood vial, "This might hurt."

"Luckily, we were finishing up when he contacted you," Ice said, glasses reflecting light off the monitors he was reading, then grinned, "Oh, and he wouldn't shut up about y-" 

" _Quiet!_ I need to concentrate," River snapped as he carefully inserted the needle to collect her blood.

She flinched a bit when he inserted the needle then looked over to Ice then to River, smiling. "Why so tense..?" she whispered to him, gently caressing his cheek with her free hand.

"Tense? Who? _Me??_ I'm fine!" River jumped at the touch, grabbing a face mask to hide his face he could feel heating up, and also to mitigate the smell from her, which was mildly intoxicating. 

Ice stood up, "I contacted the authorities, I'll go talk to them," walking out the lab.

River grabbed the taller teen, silent plead clear in his face _'Don't leave me alone with her!'_ but instead said "I'll talk to them! You stay here!" Ice's glasses gleamed as he grinned, "Yer the doctor, so ya should stay. _Bye now!~_ " effortlessly pushing back his lighter friend.

Rosa was confused as she stared at them both, tail was wagging absently, unaware she was doing it. "River??" she pouted. "Don't leave me..." she mumbled, as her fingers fidgeted. Suddenly she was very aware that she's a turtle.

"I-I won't," he stammered, wanting to strangle his best friend as he struggled to even his breathing. Then covered her with a blanket, "You must be cold! Here, cover yourself up! I need to concentrate on calculating the correct dosage of this antidote I'm working on. STAY THERE."

She blinked and let herself be covered in the blanket, then rolled around it, looking like a burrito. "Okay... You're acting a little weird River... Is it 'cause of me???" She tilted her head a bit. Feeling shy, she suddenly pressed her tail against herself, tucking it away out of embarrassment.

Turning on the negative air pressure machine, he started breathing a little easier, "Weird? Weird _how?_ I'm perfectly normal!" he folded away his mask and smiled at her reassuringly, before turning back to his workstation to initiate testing using her blood, "Hang on, I'm synthesizing an antidote."

She laid down on the table, watching him work on her blood sample as she started to feel sleepy. "River..." she whispered before fainting, her body's fatigue from the sudden changes it went through finally catching up.

He rushed to her side. Assured by the monitors that her vitals were stable, he concluded she merely fell asleep. He took this chance to study her, bringing his face close to hers, 'She's so beautiful,' identifying her mutation for a red-bellied short-necked turtle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said best friend leaves River alone with Rosa. Despite him begging Ice not to. Because Ice is a little shit. 😈

She shuffled a bit in her sleep, and moaned softly as she adjusted her position, accidentally moving in closer to River's already near face.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?" River jumped at Ice's loud booming voice, who's suddenly back in the lab. 

"NO ONE I MEAN NOTHING," River blurted out as he whipped his face away from Rosa. 

Wiping tears as he laughed, Ice handed him a bracelet, "It's all sorted out. Here's a cloaker. Antidote?"

"Synthesizing as we speak," River answered as he waited for his heartrate to back down as he glared up at his bigger companion.

"K then, I'm off!" said bigger companion declared, light blue eyes gleaming.

"Wait, what? NO stay here!" he begged, grabbing him again. 

"I have to go back to campus, I'm late as it is. You'll be fine," the white haired teen assured, then left.

Rosa stirred slightly at Ice's loud voice, waking her up. She slowly sat up and looked over to River, blinking as her vision started to adjust. "River..." she stretched and removed the blanket, her tail relaxed once again, wagging.

The delicious scent hit him like a solid force. Struggling to get past the dizziness with all the self-control he had, he handed her the bracelet, "Here's your cloaker, it will make you look human once the antidote wears off." Walking backwards, "I'll just go grab my mask, mkay?" he said, thumb pointing behind him.

"Why wear a mask??" she asked, taking the bracelet to wear it, then looked over herself, seeing her hand look human again. "I'll always be impressed with this," she giggled, getting up and leaning on him, "Are you alright River??"

"Whoa~ hey, if you need to lean, you need to be back on the table!" the med student helped her back onto bed before he could walk back to his table where his mask was, _'Of_ course _the cloaker only makes her_ look _human,'_ he groused as her turtle scent continued to overpower him.

She whined when he left her side, getting up again to cling on his arm, "I'm fine... It's just, I feel weird... I want to be near you," she whimpers, pouting and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok, remember that blanket burrito you did? That's a good ide- that's a GREAT idea! Go do that!" he stumbled over his words, "I just need the mask 'cause 'm kinda dizzy and I don't wanna risk hurting you..." he struggled to get up but he was already feeling weak, unable to move.

"Hurt me?? You won't ever hurt me..." she pouts some more, pressing herself against him, nuzzling her face against his chest. "Please just stay with me," she pleaded, holding on to his shirt desperately.

"GAH!" he yelped as her grip pulled him down on top of her in the examination table. Propping himself up with his forearms on the sides of her head, their foreheads touched as he closed his eyes, "Please... please..." his mind went blank, "I don't want to do anything we'll regret..."

She blinked, eyes half lidded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his. "I doubt that we will regret this..." she smiled lopsidedly, eyes closing as she pulled him in closer.

River vaguely remembered hearing Rosa's bracelet fall, bouncing on the tiled floor, but not much after, lost in her scent, clouding his mind completely in a haze...


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

A machine started beeping somewhere in the lab. River stirred, "Antidote's ready..." almond eyes slowly opened with a deep sigh, moving to stretch but stopped mid-way as he found himself in bed with her.

His eyes bugged out, sleepiness immediately gone as his face went red.

She ended up napping a bit more and woke up as she felt River stir awake with the beeping of the machine. "Hmmn..." she sat up and yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "What's that noise, River?" she mumbled, eyes still closed before leaning against him.

With a determined (but still flustered) look on his face, he deftly rolled off the bed, grabbed the blanket, and made himself a Rosa Burrito™. With a huff of satisfaction, he walked to his table for the antidote, "This is a work in progress so it'll wear off. Use the cloaker."

She tried to sit up properly as a big ol' burrito, and nodded at his instruction, rolling around the bed and trying to look for her cloaker. "'Wonder if I'll ever be permanently human again..." she said, not sure what to feel.

Snapping the face mask back on, he looked at her sadly, "I... I don't know. Hopefully the data I'll get from using my antidote on you would get me closer to perfecting a permanent one." He noticed Rosa rolling around, "Uh, stay there! I'll look for the cloaker."

River found the cloaking device and gave it to her, "This'll transmit data so I'll know when the antidote wears off." Praying the negative air pressure machine and his mask works, he bowed politely again, "Excuse me," and gingerly unwrapped the blanket to administer the shot.

She flinched a bit at the shot, then put on the cloaker. She beamed at River and kissed his cheek as a 'thank you'.

"I'll be heading home now... I'll uh... Message you if anything happens..." she blushed and got off the bed, fidgeting with her fingers, "See you later."

Absently touching his kissed cheek, he mutely nodded as he watched her go. He was in a daze for a few more minutes after she left, until her scent completely dissipated. Regaining his senses, he gave his head a little shake, 'I should have walked her home... Now it's too late.'

He frowned, annoyed at himself, 'I get too affected. Unacceptable.' Turning to his workstation, he started processing his data with the latest updates. His heart suddenly filled with dread at a realization, 'Memory loss!' Rushing to the security terminal, he played back the feed.

Face aglow from the light of the monitor, his eyes widened as he watched. Filled with guilt, he deleted the [footage](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/772842558887821312/780298175063130142/TMNT.png), then slumped down, hands over his face, "I'm sorry Rosa, I'm so sorry..." panicking as he was unsure what to do with the knowledge.

Ice finally reached the Hayashi clan estate after working in the campus until security kicked all students out at midnight. Making his way to the south wing where he 'dorms' with his best friend, he dropped off his backpack and gear in his bedroom before going to the _sento_ bath he shares with River.


	5. Chicken Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeiRei drew adorable art of River hopelessly smitten with turtle Rosa.

Rosa wants something and she's gonna get away with it 👉👈🌹✨

  


November 11, 2020

"Do you want to hangout? Let's go buy chicken nuggets! 🥺 "

"Chicken nuggets? That's kinda random, but ok! There's should be some in a fast-food nearby," he said as he lead her to the closest [Mc<reDacted>](https://www.google.com/maps/place/McDonald's/@40.7618806,-73.9716843,16.25z/data=!4m8!1m2!2m1!1smcdonald's!3m4!1s0x89c258e5b733895d:0x30af0375dd30b160!8m2!3d40.7608555!4d-73.9673498)...

She hummed happily, "Yey! Chimken numgets," she mumbles, in a good mood.

Thankful that she caught him just as he got off work, he walked along with her, "Glad you're doing a lot better now! How've you been adjusting to the uh... _whole situation?_ "

"It's been... Ugh, a little stressful but yeah, getting the hang of it," she fiddled with her fingers, her anxious tic. "Glad some of my clothes still fit tho." she said as her skirt gently swayed.

"The cloak-... er, bracelet should help you live as normal again: like attending school..." they stepped into the heated warmth of the fast food establishment. "If you need help with anything though, let me know." They stood in line to wait their turn at the cashier.

She nods and smiles up at him. "Yeah I know, I'll do that... Thank you so much River." She smiled up at him and held onto his arm. She was puzzled with how she can't help herself 'smelling' him again, but shrugged it off. It could be just her mutation destabilizing her senses.

The cashier was soon ringing up their orders of nuggets, after which he carried the tray while he let Rosa help him find vacant seats, "Could you check your nuggets? I wasn't sure if I got the sauces right..."

She practically _sparkled_ at the sight of the food, she's been craving nuggets for weeks. "They're perf! Thanks." She then got them a vacant seat near a window.

He laughed as they settled in, "Careful, I ordered spicy. You might not wanna mix that up with yours," warning her as he dipped a piece in Chipotle Barbecue sauce. He absently tugged at his black cargo pants, "What did you get?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"Oh! I got BBQ and honey mustard! I can't really handle spicy stuff that much." she said with a playful blep of her tongue. She began to munch on her food, legs swaying a bit as her short legs didn't touch the ground.

"Got it," River began separating their food to make sure they don't get mixed up, which didn't matter in the end since he eats pretty fast. He sipped on his pulpy orange juice, stealing glances at her in her cute outfit as he waited for her to finish her meal.


	6. Pocky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa teaches River the joys of Pocky Day

November 11, 2020

She was done soon enough and drained her orange soda, humming in satisfaction before smiling at him, "Yum! Cravings satisfied." Peeking at her phone, she realized the date. "OMG it's pocky day today?! We should totally buy some snacks!" she perked up, excited again.

" _More_ snacks? B-but we just had..." he was interrupted by his hand getting grabbed and pulled along by Rosa, who made a beeline to the nearest Target Express. _'What's a pokki anyway?'_ he wondered to himself.

"Oh come on River, there's always room for sweets!" She then entered the store and looked through the aisle, picking flavors for both of them. "Here, look this is a pocky!" she grinned, shaking the box a bit.

He leaned over to take a closer look, "Okay..." noting the biscuit sticks coated in... colored chocolate. "And you're saying today is an... occasion for this?"

"Yeah! Imma just pay for this, you go right ahead and sit. I'll be back in a sec." she did just that and returned to him with a skip in her step. "Here you go! Try it then I'll show you how they celebrate it." she giggled playfully.

River watched Rosa approach. The bracelet was doing its job cloaking her in human form, but he'll never forget how cute her turtle form was and easily imagined her in it. "Haha ok, ok!" River laughed easily as he leaned forward to help himself to a stick of Pocky she offered.

"So how is this 'Pocky Day' celebrated?" He asked her before before happily popping one end of the sweet treat into his mouth.

She stepped closer, smiling as a slight blush dusted her cheeks, and bit the end of the stick.  


"Like this💕, " she smiled, feeling shy. "Then you and your partner start to bite down and see who... pulls away first. They lose if they do. If they end up kissing its a tie," she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise, he felt his face heat up at her sudden proximity. Frozen in shock, he wasn't sure what to do, mind racing with questions he could not voice out as his lips were presently occupied. His brain shut down as he was enveloped in her scent again...

She opened her eyes, making direct eye contact. The [memories](https://i.ibb.co/prY3MwT/08-F71-FB6-B09-B-43-F1-8258-8-AF6-CF8-E2-B36.jpg) of them making out in the lab came flooding back into her mind and she blushed _hard_. She pulled away, eyes averted, "O-Oh... Sorry River... I didn't mean to make you uncomfy..."

The Pocky stick fell off his mouth, slack jawed and frozen. After a few seconds of mute blinking his brain finally rebooted and he sputtered, "Oh-hey-whoa-no, don't worry," recovering with a hearty laugh, "You got me good! Maaaan I walked right into that one, didn't I??"

"Oooh I'll getchu for this!" with swift movements, he plucked another stick out of the box, planted a chocolate tipped end into her mouth, then bit halfway. Straightening back up, his eyes sparkled with a bright smile, "There! Now we're even!"

Rosa's eyes went wide as she watched him bite into the stick then blushed harder, remembering how his lips felt on hers. "I uh..." she mumbled and quietly finished the snack. "Yeah you got me good..." she mumbled softly, finally sitting next to him, nibbling on another one.

Turning to face Rosa, he asked in a softer voice, "Did I go too far? Are you okay? I'm sorry..." he leaned down to look into her eyes as his brows furrowed with worry.

She shook her head. "You didn't... I liked it." she confessed softly, still nibbling at the cookie, gazing off to the side after that tiny reveal of her feelings.

"I'm... glad," he finally said after a long pause of repeat-reciting the mental mantra _'She's vulnerable, I shouldn't take advantage,'_ reminding himself she's still recovering from... turtle-alien-costume guy. He sighed, then laughed, "Thank you for enlightening me about Pocky Day. I had fun!"

"O-of course!" she looked at him with slight longing before standing up, smiling at him. "I'm glad you had fun... And thank you for hanging out with me." She idly twiddled her fingers, "Let's uh... Do this more often?"

He nodded, "Yeah... let's." River stood up, running yellow-gloved hands down his black cargo pants as he gazed down at her, smiling, "May I walk you home?"

"Uh.. Sure! Hmn... You always walk me home, I'm not used to it... Donnie-- uh, my ex never did that." she mumbled with a chuckle, leading them out of the convenience store.

"I wanna be sure you get home safe," River said as they walked along 3rd Avenue, finally having the name of the one he secretly called PTAS ([Purple Turtle Alien Scum](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/772842558887821312/779984561047207936/Tumblr_04a016a3cf079cb68e119755198e0f3b_8bd657d7_1280.jpg)). His longer legs had him slightly ahead of Rosa. He stopped, hands pocketed, to look back at her, "Need to talk?"

She was following behind then, and looked back at him, "I, uh... Yeah... You did saw me cry last Halloween... I guess you deserve full context." She nervously smiled, "It's just..." she wanted to tell him all that transpired between her and Donnie, as they walked side by side.

"You owe me nothing, but I'll listen if talking it out helps you feel better."

Rosa told him everything as they walked, both of them looking straight ahead.

"Did you ask April? As his best friend she might be able to help you understand him," ...admittedly not as tempting as demonizing him.

She sighed, "April did try to explain and such... And even tried talking to Donnie... I guess, I don't know?? I'm not really worth his time." She looked down with a sad smile as she walked.

River smirked, "That's no way to measure self-worth," he said absently. Hands still in pockets, he followed her pace, "I trust you did all you can to know in the end that leaving him is for the best. At the very least you deserve to remove yourself from that painful situation."

She hugged herself, then nodded. "Yeah, I knew I deserved better..." she sighed and looked up at him, "Thanks for listening to my woes, you've really been so good to me... Thank you."

They stopped in front of the stairs leading up to her apartment. Hands still in pockets, River stepped forward, facing her. "I'm here for you," his voice was soft, "If you ever need me..." almost a whisper, but he was mere inches away she heard him loud and clear.

She made sure to step up the steps so that they're at least at eye level, looking at him with a soft smile. "You're too kind... I really am thankful I met you, River," she cupped his cheeks before kissing his lips, chaste and soft.

...

River barely registered Rosa going inside the building and closing the door, before stumbling back as he recovered from his catatonic state with a sharp intake of breath. Mentally kicking himself for standing like an idiot instead of... _well what should he have done anyway??_

Shaking his head with an annoyed huff, he refused to follow THAT train of thought. As he walked home, he took out his phone to message Rosa about scheduling a check-up. The data he's been getting from her cloaker is hardly reassuring and he needed to get to the bottom of this.

Rosa jumped on her bed with a soft sigh, blushing lightly. Soon after she heard her phone beep, she looked to it was River's message. She sent an 'Alright, see you soon❤️️ ' and held on to her phone tightly.


	7. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa remembers EVERYTHING

11:18 AM · Nov 22, 2020

A little something that happened that lives rent-free in Rosa's mind

[River](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1330360484294504448?s=20): (Deletes CCTV footage) 😳

[YUNkimochii_twt](https://twitter.com/YUNkimochii_twt/status/1330366908374257665?s=20): AHAHAHA GUYS- 😳💗

[LeiRei](https://twitter.com/_PinkRosas_/status/1330394794661535744): THEY SMOOCHED

[River](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1330394899263352833?s=20): STAHP

[LeiRei](https://twitter.com/_PinkRosas_/status/1330394940862566400): MADE OUT

[River](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1330395066691567616?s=20): (FRANTICALLY REPRESSES MEMORIES)

[LeiRei](https://twitter.com/_PinkRosas_/status/1330401422865616896): HOW DARE 🥺 **😔**

[River](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1330401686536466433?s=20): DANGIT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE  


[LeiRei](https://twitter.com/_PinkRosas_/status/1330402300494548994): River made a copy and no you can't convince me otherwise

[Jac](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1330403319785852929?s=20): I hope you're proud of yourself 🤣

PS River never made a copy but that CCTV footage lives rent-free in HIS mind now. 

PPS Also, I never said Ice didn't restore the file and sent it to River somehow 😈


	8. Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River picks Rosa up for a scheduled post-mutation check-up, but first needs to discuss with her about his... first kiss?

5:11 PM · Nov 23, 2020

It was a memory, a distant one.  
She didn't know why she dreamt of it.

It was their first night out of the city, Donnie wanted to see the stars.

Stars didn't show up though, but fireflies did.

Rosa woke up and she can't help but sniffle, "It's all in the past..."

She woke up late that day cause she couldn't properly sleep that well. She sighed and finally washed up and got ready to meet up with River. 

Wait.

She had no idea how to go there. She blinked and messaged River "The checkup is today, yes?? Sorry to ask this... But can you send me the address of your clinic?? 🥺"

She hit send and flopped down on her bed. She was hungry but had no energy to cook anything. She had been feeling a little under the weather lately.

Stepping out one of Hidden City's secret passages, River cautiously checked the alley to ensure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he checked his phone to find a message from Rosa. He dialed her number as he walked to her home, "Sorry I wasn't clear before, I'm picking you up."

Rosa suddenly perked up from her bed, and starts checking her reflection when River said he was on his way. "O-Oh okay, I'll uh.. Look out the window so you'll see which apartment I'm in. The unit numbering in this building is quite confusing." she chuckled.

"I'm standing outside your building now. Why not just look at the number on your door?" the Asian teen asked as he looked up, "Aaand I see you!" he greeted, waving at Rosa looking out her window. "I still need your unit number," he laughed.

She was waving then giggled at her phone. "Yeah it's... 314. See you in a bit." Rosa then made sure her cloaker was working fine, then waited patiently.

Soon he was pressing the doorbell and didn't wait long before, to his surprise, Rosa herself opened the door. "You live alone?" he asked, as he was expecting to see a parent or two.

She opened the door then greeted him with a smile. "Haha... Yeah, not _really_ alone. My aunt lives with me but she's rarely home..." She shyly let him in, instinctively fixing her hair. "Hope it wasn't a hassle for you to find the apartment."

"Not at all," he murmured, distracted, before nervously blurting out "Mind if I sit at a window? I need to breathe..." he asked, struggling to compose himself to keep his breathing even. She smelled amazing again, ever since she mutated her scent made her downright irresistible.

"Oh! Of course, go ahead! I know it's a little stuffy here!" she blushed a bit as he passed by him, so tall, so handsome... She gulped. She could smell him again, and flashes of their previous 'endeavors' passed through her mind.

"Oh no no, that's not it!" he waved off and sat on the window sill. Setting sun revealed flushed pale golden skin as he looked out and breathed deep, "I'm just sensitive to certain... scents. And I need a clear head to... c-can we talk?" he finally asked, both palms up towards her.

She stepped a bit closer and looked at him, suddenly nervous. She looked down and gently fiddled with her fingers, "Oh yeah, of... Of course we can talk..." She nibbled at her lower lip a bit, "Is it gonna be about our little uh... Make out we did in your clinic..?"

With a jolt he grabbed the window frame to recover. River was suddenly thankful for the fire escape outside that would prevent him from plummeting three storeys down to his death. Nevertheless he felt like he'd die of embarrassment right then and there, "Waitwhat YOU remembered?"

Rosa suddenly blushed deeply, "Of course I do!! What...? Uh... Was I not supposed to??" She tilted her head a bit, moving a step closer, and gently placed her hands on top of his. "I just... thought you felt awkward about it. So I never brought it up. 'Didn't want to make you uncomfy."

He looked at her in amazement. "H-how can you not _hate_ me?" with brows knit in utter confusion. "I realized I had a memory gap, so I checked the CCTV & saw that I... we... oh Rosa, I'm so _sorry!_ I hate myself, I should have stopped! I want to give you time to heal after Don-..."

She looked up at and stared at him, "I can never hate you! You've done nothing but nice things for me... You make me very happy and I... Do you regret it??" she asked with a pout. She didn't even want to _think_ about Donnie. Not anymore. "I just thought... You know... _Us,_ feels right."

Fingers closed around her hands, marveling at how small they were. He pulled her close until their foreheads touched, feeling her warm breath, "No regrets," he whispered as he gazed at her. "You feel more right to me than anything in my life," then brushed his lips against hers.


	9. It's Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more memory loss, and brains not addled this time with pheromones. This should count.

Her eyes focused on him and him alone. She could feel his body heat radiating against her skin with how close they were, before River pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes grew wide at first, but thinking on his words, she smiled to herself and slowly kissed back.

It had been so long since she felt this happy and content.

His head was swimming. He hoped he'll never forget this. The salty-softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her mouth. For him this was his first kiss, head clear of the pheromones. He kissed the corners of her mouth, her brows, then back to her lips. It's perfect. She's perfect.

She continued to kiss him back and sighed softly as she pressed in closer, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"River, I like you a lot," she whispered softly against his lips, giggling as she covered his face in soft kisses.

He slid his arms around her back, "Gee," he said between kisses, "Are you sure?" His soft laugh had him accidentally graze his teeth against her lips, "I mean," he discovered that nibbling is fun too, "I don't wanna misunderstand or anything," he teased, eyes still closed.

She began to giggle a bit as he nibbled at her, nodding and kissing him back. "Wouldn't want that, right?" she snuggled and kissed his neck. Oh, she shouldn't have done that. She could smell him more now, and it was addicting.

A soft gasp escaped him when he felt her on his neck. He weakened instantly, head falling back against the window frame as his breath hitched and his hands slowly slid down her back. All these new experiences were giving his brain an overload and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

She continued to gently nibble and kiss his neck when she heard him gasp, smirking a bit at his reaction. "Sensitive here, huh?" she giggled and cupped his cheeks. "Handsome _and_ cute? You're killing me here, River." She kissed him again right on the lips, not wanting it to end.

But end it did, by Jupiter Jim's theme song blasting from River's phone, which he retrieved with a resentful groan when he saw the caller ID and picked up, "H'lo, Ice."

"'Evening! It's yer don't-be-late call!" his best friend's voice so loud Rosa could hear, "Did I _interrupt?_ 😏"

Rosa giggled and pressed in, "Maybe you _did!_ Hello, Ice!" she greeted the other teen, arms still around River's neck. "We'll be down in a minute," she continued, finally pulling away from her now-official boyfriend. She felt giddy at the thought.

"About _time_. You guys're giving one helluva show!" they heard Ice's booming voice from the sidewalk below. When they looked down they saw their bespectacled friend putting his phone away while his other hand rested on his hip, a huge smirk on his face. "But hey, Ah won't judge."

She blushed rather deeply and hid her face on River's chest, "Aw let's h-hurry. Wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting, right?" She straightened up, adjusting her cloaker, then smiled at him, offering her hand.

He took it, but did not budge an inch. "He said he won't judge tho?" his brow raised with a look of mischief. He looked back down and saw his white haired friend giving him _that_ look, hands on hips with his trademark wide stance. "Ugh, fine! Let's go," not wanting to be pranked again, he half-smiled and stood to follow Rosa.

She chuckled and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for kisses in the future," she grinned, feigning innocence. "Maybe _more,_ " she teased, giggling as they walked down the stairs.

Following after Rosa, River reached forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stop at the landing. Fingers ghosted over her cheeks as he bent down for a kiss, "I like you a lot too, Rosa."

Straightening up, he took her hand and walked outside to meet Ice.

She felt her whole face flush red at his gentle touch and kiss. Looking up at him with a smile, she held his hand and followed him out. "Hey Ice!" she waved at the other teen, beaming with happiness.

Lowering his glasses with narrowed eyes he glanced at Rosa then turned to River, " _Dang_ bro, Rosa's red as a pepperoni! The HECK didja do??"

"N-nothing!" the Japanese retorted indignantly, starting to get red himself.

Glancing down at the couple's intertwined hands, Ice smirked. "We could take the subway... but it takes as much time as walkin'," Ice's white brows raised over his pale blue eyes looking at Rosa, "You ok if we take da faster route? Same as last time," he asked, pointing up.

She stopped herself from hiding her face at Ice's teasing, then looked up between River then at Ice. "Oh! Well yeah, I wouldn't mind..." she smiled shyly as she held on to River's arm. "Thank you for picking me up like this, 'means a lot to me." she grins at Ice.

" _Ilaali_ , you are welcome," he responded in Inuktitut with a smile and a slight nod, "Ninja express it is!"

They entered an alley and River secured her in his arm before both boys fired their grappling guns skywards. They reached the lab in no time, the med student settling Rosa on the bed while Ice sat at the workstation.

Rosa made herself comfortable on the bed and started feeling nervous as she looked at River, searching his eyes for a bit of reassurance, with a pout in uncertainty.

With gentle hands & murmured ' _sumimasen_ 's River inspected, palpated, and tapped here & there, stethoscope at the ready. Examining her from head to toe through the hospital gown he lent her.

"Y'can ask all da questions ya want, we'll answer da best we can," Ice said, typing away.

"Do you guys have _any_ idea why I mutated into a turtle??" she blinked, gently tugging on her hospital gown. "And uh... I've been feeling rather weak these past few days... I've kinda had a hunch that it's cause of the mutation.." She asked, growing increasingly anxious.

River & Ice gazed at each other, unsure how to proceed. The Asian finally responded, "A terrorist created oozesquitoes: mosquitoes that mutate people." He took off her cloaker and watched the glamour melt away to show her true chelonian form. River passed the bracelet to Ice, who backed up its data, "We're investigating the cloaker's reports of instabilities."

With her leave, he carried her in his arms and laid her on the CT scan bed, "Your body is exhibiting fluctuations." He gently nudged her arms up until she was lying with her hands overhead, against the pillow.

She blinked up at him, who had stopped moving and was staring down at her, before he blinked back, catching himself.

Blushing, he stepped away towards the control panel and continued, "I'll need your medical history to determine which conditions are post mutation from those that are not. The antidote provided stability, so I'll prescribe a course & check again after a week."

Soon they have completed all the tests and procedures they prepared for. “Welp, we’re done wi’ all the tests. I’m off ta campus!” Ice called out to his two friends as he packed up and slung his backpack on.

“Thanks, Ice. We’ll meet here again next week when we get the results,” River waved as he watched his white haired best friend walk out the doors. Asian eyes turned towards Rosa as he finished removing all the sensors off her, “Let me walk you home?”

“Sure,” Rosa nodded, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet, “Actually, I’m hoping we could um… hang out,” she looked up at him, brown eyes shining, “I could make us dinner?”


	10. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Underage teens making out. Maybe up to (scandalized gasp) third base. This is pretty much my very first smut fic. 
> 
> I hope this is enough warning.

“Thanks for the meal,” River grinned at Rosa as he followed her to the living room, “You never mentioned you’re a great cook!” He shrugged his gear off his back and settled on the couch. Before he realized it, he was taking a deep breath, enjoying her scent. It has grown stronger. He turned to see her draw the curtains closed. “Um, is that a good idea?” his heart was already beating faster.

“I feel better uncloaked,” she explained as she took off the bracelet. With a glowing swirl of mystic energy she turned back into her turtle form. “So the curtains avoid any risks of being seen from outside.”

Oh gods she smelled so _good_. He nodded as he nervously swallowed, “Of-... of course. You should be able... to be at your most... comfortable in your own home,” he struggled to keep his breathing even.

“I’m glad you don't mind me looking like this,” she timidly said as she sat down beside him.

All he could think about was how cute both of her forms are, “If anything, you became twice as beautiful,” he murmured, leaning his head down towards her face. Their lips locked, kisses growing deeper. He gently pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped around her tight. He trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, licking between tiny bites. His hand ran down her back, loving the feel of her shell.

She moaned when his fingers brushed her tail through the clothes.

“Sorry!” he stopped, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m… fine,” she reassured, looking at him with darkened eyes as she ran her hands down his torso, "I'll show you my tail if you show me your abs, 🥺" she smiled teasingly.

“O-ok…?” he stammered, “B-but you don’t have to…” blushing furiously as she unbuttoned his fly to tug his shirt up. He leaned into her mouth as she kissed him, feeling her hands rub up, belly to chest. It left an electrifying trail that had him trembling. Human form is so sensitive! Never had he felt so vulnerable without his shell.

She broke their kiss and giggled, pressing the hem against his lips until he bit, holding it between his teeth. She leaned back to look at him, finding his obedience endearing.

Wanting more kisses but couldn’t even talk, he looked at her expectantly, trying to slow his breathing and stay still.

His arms braced behind him, shaking while he forced himself to stay upright as he perched on the edge of the couch. He felt lips and tongue and teeth trailing across his pale human skin. His moans escaped into whimpers between teeth gripping fabric, chest heaving. It was surreal. His plastron nor his shell never felt anything like this, all these new sensations leaving him dizzy with how fucking amazing it felt when her fingers squeezed and massaged the firm muscles on his back and abs.

“Hnn~!” his eyes fell closed and his back arched as he felt her lips on his… nipples?? How could such vestigial human male parts be so… ticklish? Ohh gods she’s sucking it now, switching between the two. He gasped when she bit, sighed when she licked the teeth marks. He could feel himself growing down there, hoping she wouldn’t notice the end peeking out above the elastic of his black boxers.

She did.

“Oh,” hands cutely covered her mouth as she blushed at the sight. When he shifted to bring one arm forward to hide himself, she held it down to stop it, “Can I… touch it?”

Still holding his shirt in his teeth, he could only nod, eyes heavy-lidded and face flushed.

From her kneeling position, she primly sat down into a _seiza_ on the floor in front of him, and watched his face as she palmed the front of his black boxers behind the open fly. Her fingers felt the wet droplet when she reached the exposed tip. She looked down to see it grow even bigger at her touch. She slid her small reptilian hands smoothly up and down, enjoying the huffs and sounds he made in time with her fingers’ movements, quickening the pace when he started pleading wordlessly.

“Rosa~!” he bucked his hips, shirt dropping from his lips when his head fell back and cried out as he came, unable to look as her fingers contained the fluid. He scooted backwards to slump against the back of the couch.

She raised herself up. One foot still on the floor, she rested a knee at the space between his legs to smile at him, gently resting her hands on his shoulders. Rosa looked with interest to see him tremble, still recovering from the intensity of his orgasm, his eyes still closed as he panted, chest heaving.

River opened his eyes, “It’s… this never happened to me before,” bashfully admitting his inexperience, “Thank you,” he breathlessly said as she hovered above him. He shifted up to kiss her lips.

Rosa savored the kiss, before leaning back to give space between them and catch their breaths. “I guess…” she started, looking shyly to the side, “I can show you my tail now…” her face red.

He leaned forward for a hug as he kissed her cheek and murmured against her ear, “You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

She giggled, placing her hands on his cheeks, “I never said I don't want to.” She pressed her forehead up against his, “I just said I now can,” she purred seductively, fascinated as she watched his pupils dilate at her boldness.

River pulled her against him, nudging her arms up to cling around his neck, and rested his chin on her shoulder to look down her back. When he moved her legs to straddle him, he bit his lip, loving the silky feel of the nylon dark stockings as he slid his hands up her shapely legs to reveal pretty white spots against the gleaming grey scales of her thighs. He lifted her a bit off his lap, just enough to nudge the skirt up over her tail and bunch the fabric at the edge of her shell. “Aww your tail is so cute,” he cooed, the lacy pink underwear beneath the dark pantyhose looked enticing, too, but he was distracted by the short appendage above it absently stretching out, her scent intensifying. “May I touch you... down there?” he asked, voice breathy.

“Yes,” Rosa buried her face in her arms, still wrapped around his neck.

He lightly brushed a finger on the underside of her tail, base to tip, as his other hand slid down, down the middle, feeling the hose and lace moist as much as smelling it. Her moans were making him lose his mind, “I love the sounds you make,” he breathed, sinking his teeth on her shoulder as his hands and fingers sought to draw more of her voice out of her. He held her tight, moving his hips to rub against the rounded bottom edge of her plastron, faster and faster, until she sang and he moaned, coming together. When he lifted his head, he was thankful human teeth are much more blunt, “S-sorry,” he whispered, stroking the faint marks he left on her. He looked down on himself with contained surprise, “I… I should clean up…” wiping off his fluid in embarrassment, _‘I never knew human males are so… messy!’_ he panicked inwardly.


	11. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa, River, and Ice are back in the lab to discuss the results from the battery of medical tests.

6:11 PM · Nov 30, 2020

A week passed. As agreed, the three of them are back in River’s lab. The med student sat her down, rubbing her hands as he held them. He looked troubled, and knew the longer he hesitated, the more she would worry. He pulled a deep breath and began, “You have pre-existing heart conditions,” brows furrowed at this discovery, “The mutation made it… worse.”

“According to your medical records,” Ice continued, “You were born with CCHD: critical congenital heart defects.” His pale blue eyes scanned the folder of printouts in his hand, “...With a 69% life expectancy to live up to 18 years,” he ended, looking uneasy. She had three years left _before_ the mutation? He never expected to find out something like that about Rosa in this manner.

“You’re responding well to the antidote, however,” River handed the fifteen-year old a package. It was a month’s supply of the antidote. “The chronic symptoms lessened since you started taking it, so we’ll keep you on a steady course and monitor your progress.” 

The taller senior turned back to his laptop. “Any questions?”

She gave it some thought, before finally asking “Are you guys ninjas or something??” She gestured at their outfits, “What’s with all the gear and… rooftops?”

The bigger youth laughed, “We uh… we been trainin’ since we were young in martial arts and shit. My family's in the military and his family's…” he turned to River, “Obsessed with ninja stuff,” Ice leaned in to Rosa to theater-whisper “They're weird, don’t mind ‘em,” he teased, for which he got a light punch on the shoulder from Mr. Weird Ninja Family. “Any questions about yer _mutation?_ ”

Rosa laughed, the atmosphere lightened somewhat as another thought occurred to her, “What decides the type of mutation?” repeating her question from last week, “Like, why am I a _turtle?”_

The two boys exchanged a look, before River met her eyes, “The leading theory is that people mutate into whichever foreign dna majority was on the person...” he answered, looking guilty.

“OR, interacted with someone _exposed_ ta turtles,” Ice clarified, eyes boring into his Japanese friend before facing Rosa with a gentler gaze, “Have ya... been with any turtles?”

Rosa immediately thought about the Hamatos... _Donatello_. That must be it.

The olive-toned teen filled her silence, “You can ask River anything if you have any questions about turtles.”

River snapped his head with wide eyes towards his bespectacled best friend. _Is he exposing him??_

Ice smirked at him as he continued, “He’s been _studying_ them, here at da zoo. We’re also researching mutations for our theses. It’s why we have missions like oozesquitoes as part of our jobs.”

“That… that’s ok,” she replied shakily. “I’m good.” She could ask the four brothers all about it, being the only mutant turtles there were, as far as she knew.

Smirk melted into a concerned expression, the stocky teen cleared his throat, “Uh. O-kay… if that’s all, Imma head out.” He moved toward the exit, “We’re here fer ya, mkay?” and waved goodbye as he closed the door.

After the door closed, a long silence fell in the lab. Rosa stayed mute, staring at nothing. 

When River led her to a bench so she could sit, his quick reflexes caught her as she fell to her knees. He sat before her as she clasped his hand on his lap and rested her cheek on it. With his free hand he stroked her head, helplessly trying to be comforting while thankful she couldn't see his tear-stained face. “I won't stop until I find a way to cure you…” he softly promised, haunted by old memories, “Just don't leave me, please.”

  
_If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin  
_ _To your blood cells and remove whatever makes you hurt_  
 _But I am too weak to be your cure._ _”_  
[Guernica by Brand New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRng83p6tDE)


	12. Hidden City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa recognized River and Ice in their true forms. She did not take it well.

5:11 PM · Dec 4, 2020

_" W_ _hat a cruel thing to pretend  
_ _What a cunning way to condescend  
_ _Once my lover, and now my friend_ _”_  
[ Shadowboxer by Fiona Apple ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnXjISlKLuE&list=RDFFOzayDpWoI&index=1)

“So…” Donatello started, trying to sound casual, “How do you like Hidden City so far?”

“It-... it’s amazing,” Rosa answered, “I never knew there’s such a place for non-humans!” She looked around in wonder. ”Thank you for bringing me here, Don.”

He never thought Rosa could get any cuter until she mutated, watching her adjust the pink bandana Mikey made her. And her scent on top of everything has been inexplicably driving him mad with lust. “I-I’m sorry the others couldn't make it all of a sudden,” the turtle mutant in purple blushed. “I’m sure I’m the last person you’d want to be stuck with,” unable to look her in the eye, he instead reread the messages in the Hamato group chat:

_Don: Where are you guys? I’ve already brought Rosa inside the Hidden City._

_Raph: Sorry Donnie something came up._

_Don:_ What _thing??_

_Leo: Something! Whatever. Just go with it. Have fun!_

_April: You two will be fine! Trust me._

_Mikey: Take it as a chance to mend your friendship. That’s Dr. Feelings’ recommendation!_

He wanted to strangle his family right at that moment.

Rosa’s soft laugh broke him out of his fratricidal reveries, “I’d say pretty much the same thing. Wasn’t I the one who slapped you?”

The male turtle looked straight ahead as they walked apace, “Based on observations of my past actions, or should I say, _inaction_ , I’d conclude that I deserved it.” He turned his eyes to her, stopping, “I’m sorry, Rosa, for hurting you.”

Rosa blushed at his lingering gaze, “I… I forgive you,” she stopped walking as well, “Thank you for helping me... despite everything we went through.”  
  
“Well obviously, you mutated into a turtle because of _us_ , right?” he pressed his hands against his chest, “It’s the least we can do!” He inhaled deeply, her scent has been absolutely enticing ever since the first time she showed them her turtle form.

“Why do I need to move to the lair, though?” she wiggled her fingers, feeling awkward, “I’m sorry for imposing on you all,” remembering how the Hamatos transported her things in the cover of night.

“Tut-tut-tut! Draxum and I are conducting our own research to help you with your condition,” waving off her concerns dismissively, “My genius combined with the oozesquitoes’ _inventor_ himself would make _much_ better progress than any human dum-dums who think they know the first thing about mutants,” referring to River with a roll of his eyes.

“But is it ok for me to stay in your… room?” the pink bellied turtle asked, flustered.

“Rosaaa,” He cajoled, “It’s for _observation_ , purely scientific!” Giving in to her scent’s effects, he cheerfully rested his arm on her shoulders, pressing her against his side, “Besides, It would be so _weird_ if you stay in Draxum’s, duh!” feeling giddy, “And,” he purred, “We’ve already seen each other naked,” pulling her near until their snouts almost touch,” So what’s to be embarrassed about?”

~🤍🐻‍❄️~💛🐢~

It was Ice who caught the scent first, eyes widening with shock and worry, "Rosa?!"

At this River stopped mid-conversation, puzzled at his companion's random outburst. The look on the polar bear's face was hardly reassuring.

His ursine mind was racing. She was either in turtle form or nearby. Either way it didn't make sense. Here in the Hidden City?? Fearing the worst, Ice broke off into a run, She could be in trouble!

Used to polar bears having a much greater sense of smell, the turtle easily ran along with him.

The two best friends skidded to a halt when they found her. She’s in her turtle form, and seemed to be okay from what they can see from her back. She was talking with that turtle in purple, who was smiling with his arm resting on top of her shell as he pulled her close.

Much too close.

“There are _more_ turtle mutants??” Ice asked River with an accusatory glare.

“W-what? No!” the turtle yokai sputtered. “That’s… that’s a halloween costume,” he retorted, unsure.

Rosa raised her head when she smelled familiar scents, heard familiar voices. The look of recognition was clear as she turned and stared at the turtle and polarbear yokais.

Donnie followed her gaze to find her staring at two yokais. His eyes widened when he realized the yellow turtle smelled just like that human River from April's halloween dance.

Yellow turtle gaped at the purple turtle, finally realizing it wasn't a turtle alien costume all along.

“...R-River? Ice??” hurt clear in her voice for hiding the truth from her, she ran off.

River tried to chase after her but Donatello grabbed him, eyes livid once he recognized his scent, “I _thought_ you smelled like a turtle. I should have known...!”

River interrupted him with a punch, the impact forcing the shorter turtle to let go. “I need to go after Rosa,” he growled through gritted teeth as Donatello whipped out his tech bo to level at the taller turtle’s throat.

“Leave her alone!” Don angrily snarled back, “She made it clear she wants to be away from you,” the mutant spat out the last word: “... _Yokai_.” His battle shell then lifted off his back and glowed as thrusters powered up, levitating the purple genius up in the air to speed off after her.

~💜🐢~💗🐢~

Donatello spotted her easily in the crowd through his goggles, quickly landing in front of her to make her stop, “It’s ok Rosa, it’s me!” he reassured as he pulled her into his arms.

“He... “ she sobbed, “They…” her crying made talking hard, “They never told me they’re mutants, too.”

“They’re not,” he corrected her, “They’re _yokais_.” The reactions of the two when he spouted the word at them confirmed it.

“Y-... yokais?”

“The natives here in Hidden City. They never mutated, they’re born that way.”

“How… how can they be human when…?” her eyes fell on her bracelet.

The cloaker.

Don nodded when she met his eyes as it dawned on her, “They could have told you all this time,” his expression dark, “Yet they _chose not to_.”

They both started when her phone rang. Rosa brought it out, screen showing River’s caller ID.

“You don’t need to deal with these _liars,_ ” He grabbed the device, “Who _knows_ what else they’re hiding from you?” with her phone behind him, he rejected the call, planning to block Mr. Lying Yokai Boyfriend in all of her apps and devices before handing it back to her. “Draxum and I will see you _exclusively._ You are never going to them ever again! It’s much safer this way.”

“What about River’s antidote?”

“I’ll reverse engineer his formula,” he declared, already fired up, “And I’ll find a _better_ cure!” He grabbed her hand and ran for home with a huge smile in his face, eager to get started with his newest scientific challenge.

~🤍🐻‍❄️~💛🐢~

The Jupiter Jim theme woke River up from his nap, sitting in the fire escape outside Rosa’s apartment window with his back against the brick wall. He fumbled to grab his phone, then slumped when he saw it wasn’t Rosa. He answered.

“How’d it go?”

“She… she never came home.”

“You tellin’ me ya been sittin’ there on yer ass waitin’ for _8 hours??_ ”

“I… I gotta go find her.”

“Rosa’s prolly stayin’ with ‘em. Lemme check...”

“No! No hacking...”

“Too late.” Ice quipped, “Yep, she’s with ‘em.”

River rested his face on his palm, “I don’t even want to know how you…” he sighed, resigned.

“She’s _safe._ “ Ice’s no-nonsense voice broke into his melancholy. ”That all ya wanna know?”

“...Yeah,” He exhaled as he stood up off the metal grill floor of the fire escape, “Yeah. Thanks, Ice.”

“I’ll see ya at home,” and the call ended.

The Japanese teen put away his gold iPhone in one of the hidden pockets of his yellow shoulder straps. Pulling a folded sheet of paper from a bigger pocket, he slipped it beneath the closed window, pausing at a flash of memory of the kiss they shared on that sill, where he watched the white rectangle land to rest. Finding no replies for all his frantic messages to her online and via sms, he resigned to wait until she contacts him first.


	13. Donnie Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa woke up in the middle of the night to hear her roommate Donnie sleep talking

12:11 AM · Dec 12, 2020

Rosa woke up to Donatello’s voice. She turned in the bed to find him thrashing in his futon. Was he having a nightmare? She rushed to his side, “Donnie? Are you ok?”

He only groaned, looking anguished.

She placed her hands on his purple-pixeled shoulders, “Donnie, you’re dreaming!” she whispered, trying not to wake the others as she gently shook him. When she saw him sniffing the air she unconsciously did the same. She never understood why Donatello’s scent had a similar effect as River’s. It can’t be because they’re turtles. Donnie’s three brothers had distinct scents, but never had such dizzying effects on her as Donnie's, like feeling drunk on the strongest wine.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the male turtle pulling her into his arms.

“D-Donnie!” she whispered, a bit louder, but her struggles only made him roll with her until she was effectively pinned under him. “Donnie, please, wake u-!”

The taller turtle muffled her pleads with his mouth, tongue sliding between her already parted lips into a passionate kiss she knew all too well. The familiar way his hands slid down her body, just like before…

“No, Donnie stop!” she begged, defenses weakening.

“I love you so much, Rosa,” he whispered against her mouth.

She froze. Still? No, it’s over between them. She’s with River now…

“I missed you,” he went on, burying his face in her neck.

“Donnie…!”

He lifted his head and drew his face close to hers, half-lidded eyes blinking.

Rosa could only look up at him, blushing and confused.

“Wha-? What are you doing in my bed?”

“You were… having a nightmare? So I tried waking you... but you…”

He pulled her into a hug when she tried to go back to the other bed, “I’m sorry, Rosa! I was dreaming that we're still together and I…” he looked at her with teary eyes, “I was so happy.” Donnie caressed her cheek with a sad half smile, “So... it was only a dream,” shaking his head ruefully, “But of course.”

"Donnie what's wrong?" she whispered, her hand reaching out and caressing his cheek, his sad eyes seemed to be affecting her. "I'm so confused, I've always thought that you just... Don't have feelings for me anymore." she gently pulled away to sit up. Donnie does the same and focuses on her, holding her hands.

"I've made mistakes, I know." he took a deep breath before pulling her hands up and gave her knuckles soft kisses. "But I still love you, and I want to try again." he leans in, his scent overtaking her senses once again.

She blushed, taking a deep breath as well and stared at him. "But River and I--" Donnie's lips were then on hers, kissing her softly, and gently pushing her down, towering over her with lustful and needy eyes.

"You don't need him, I'm all you need baby." he churred, leaning in and kissing her again.

Rosa, drunken with his scent and advances finally gave in, she missed this. She missed him.

She still loves him. Sorry, River.


	14. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's letter left in Rosa's apartment was finally found.

12:11 PM · Jan 12, 2021

Rosa went home during lunch break to get her workbooks. She was about to rush back to school when she noticed something white on the windowsill. Picking it up, she saw the words _“I’m sorry. -- River”_ written in the ugliest handwriting she had ever seen. Almost chuckling at the doctor stereotype, she unfolded the paper.

_Dear Rosa,_

_We’re sorry we never told you we’re not humans. We never anticipated you’d know anything about the Hidden City so we thought we’re protecting you from the truth._

_The Hidden City is a vast underground society of yokais for hundreds of years. Ice and I are yokais born and raised in the Hidden City. Our clans are working with the government as agents to deal with human-yokai concerns including oozesquitoes._

_I have been trying to contact you since you saw us but you never replied. I’ll wait for however long it takes until you are ok with talking to me again. We will tell you everything you need to know._

_With love,_

_River_

‘Trying to contact me?’ she wondered as she took out her phone. There were no such attempts since Donnie rejected River's call that day in the Hidden City. She called his number.

“Rosa! I’m glad to hear your voice again.”

“Um… Hi River. Sorry I didn't find your letter until now. I've been staying with friends. I could meet you after school today.”

“I can pick you up from school, Huntress right?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

~💜🐢~

Donnie felt his phone buzz and was shocked to find what the notification was about. The apps he made effectively blocked all attempts of River contacting her. This means it was Rosa contacting him. _“Why??”_ he wondered in anger. He must do something.

~💗🐢~💜🐢~

“Donnie?? W-what are you doing here?”

Donnie stood at the gates of her school, evidently waiting for her, “Surprise! Let's hurry, I’ve made reservations and bought tickets.”

_“Today?_ But… I need to go somewhere,” Rosa countered nervously.

“It can't possibly be any more important than our monthsary??”

“ _‘Monthsary’_?”

“Yes! It’s been exactly one month since we got back together,” touching his snout to her nose, “Remember?”

His girlfriend blushed as she looked down to smooth out her uniform. Oh, _she remembers all right._

“Sooo, reschedule your little trip,” he dismisses with a wave, ”Whatever it is.”

“Um… ok,” she took out her phone to call River.

The purple hoodied turtle leaned in to peek in her screen, “Oh, there are updates by the way, I’ll need to sync your phone to mine along with my brothers’... dad’s too.”

“Oh sure,” Rosa handed him her phone as she was used to, finding it sweet how he maintains everyone's devices in the Hamato lair including hers on a regular basis.

With a quick series of keystrokes he modified the program to remove the blocks for any new communications from River, while keeping her devices open for him to peek into at his leisure. “Done! You can make your call now, my dear Rosa,” handing back her phone.

~💛🐢~

River was so happy to finally hear from Rosa again he immediately bought a bouquet of pink roses to give her when they meet up. He was walking out of his room to the outside of the Hayashi clan compound when Rosa called. 

“River? Sorry but I need to postpone our meetup. Donnie picked me up from school and surprised me with a monthsary date.”

“ _‘Monthsary’_? You and Donnie...?”

“Yeah… River…”

“OH! You guys made up?? That’s _great!"_ the yellow turtle tried to sound as happy as he could, "So you don't need cheering up, anymore…” he tossed the large bouquet to a garbage bin at the compound gate.

“Would um… Thursday work for you?”

“Sure! I’ll see you then. Have fun on your date.”

“River, I’m sor-”

“No worries! I’m happy for you. Really.”

She tried to say more but the line went dead.

The yellow turtle put away his phone, absently staring at the roses.

“Why are there flowers in the garbage bin?” Ice asked as he opened the gate to get in.


	15. Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally meets River and Ice again for reconciliation.

4:44 PM · Jan 14, 2021

“Ok, purple hoodie guy with the weird green pants was sus, but this one’s…”

“What?” Rosa looked at Jocelyn beside her as they walked out of the school towards the gates. Following her classmate’s gaze, she found River waiting in the same spot Donnie was two days before.

“Hi, Rosa,” he shyly greeted, hands in his pockets.

“Rosa, how do you know this guy??”

“I… we…” she stammered as she blushed.

“You're dating an underwear model??”

“W-we’re just friends!” River stammered, blushing.

Rosa’s jaw dropped, “Underw-...?!”

“That was a one-time thing!” he sputtered defensively.

She stared at him with wide eyes, “I never knew…!”

“His billboard’s still up in Times Square!”

“Nicetomeetyou,gottago!Bye!” the Japanese boy waved to the classmate as he grabbed Rosa’s hand and hurried off. Face still red, he quickly changed the subject, _“Anyway,_ I’m sorry I spammed you with calls and messages for eight hours before I decided on a letter instead.”

“Spam? I never got anything from you since you called me back in the Hidden City.”

“What?” brows furrowed in confusion, he took out his phone and showed her the screen, “Huh, no wonder, they weren't even Seen.”

“I’ll ask Donnie,” she said, texting her boyfriend. “How’s Ice?”

“His lab needs an intern and he’s hoping you're up for it.”

She was about to answer when her phone gave a message alert, “Oh, Donnie said it was one of those errors the latest update fixed.” Texting back a quick thanks, she put her phone away, “And yeah, I’d love to join Ice’s lab!”

“Great! We can drop by there now if you want. It’s in Central University of New York’s Graduate School, about seventeen minutes by bus.”

“Orrr Ninja Express? I kinda miss it,” Rosa suggested with that cute look in her eyes River was never able to resist.

He laughed as he led her to an alley, “Alright.” He typed in his gold smartphone, “I've let him know we're on our way.”

“We could uncloak,” she suggested, mystic energy swirled around her as she transformed while settling into his left arm then secured her hands behind his neck, “No more secrets right?”

“R-right,” he responded, a similar sparkling mist swirled around him as he turned into his turtle yokai form before shooting his grappling gun.

Their scents hit them both, _hard_. Thankfully the wind as they sailed through the air made it bearable enough for them to keep their composure. They made their way to Ice’s lab swinging over rooftops.

Landing on Ice’s campus building, River cloaked again, “J-just in case there are humans around,” hoping she never noticed how affected he still gets by her scent, especially in their turtle forms.

“Um… yes, better to be safe,” she agreed, hoping the sunset was hiding her flushed face as she turned human again. The short girl followed her ex-boyfriend down the roof access stairs.

“Heyyy Ro’!” Ice swept her up in a spinning bear hug before she even reached the bottom of the steps. “How’s ma li’l lady?” the white haired teen asked as he settled her feet on the floor.

“I’ve missed you both!” she giggled in response after returning his greeting with a very tight hug of her own.

“Glad ta have ya on board!” the taller teen said as they entered through double doors, “Here's our Faculty of Information Technology and Telecoms lab,” he gestured at the wide open space with workstations, gadgets, and tech prototypes littered across the work tables, “Send me yer resume and transcript an’ I’ll take care of da rest.”

“Sure, I can send them over tomorrow, just give me your email address…”

“C’mere, I’ll add meself in yer contacts list,” he outstretched one hand, on which she placed her phone. He hurriedly connected her phone wirelessly to his online system, “Jus’ gimme a minute to figger out yer phone, m’kay? Y’can ask River whatcha gonna do once ya get started here,” he waved away with a chuckle.

River led her to a workstation, “We have been using this AI to support us with our missions,” gesturing at the multiple monitors, “But it needs a lot of work and we think you taking over will help run our operations more smoothly.”

Rosa peered into one of the screens, “Is this… hacking software?”

“I… I guess? I don't know much about computers.”

"But apparently you know enough about..." raising her voice to let Ice hear, _"modelling underwear."_

"OHH ya saw da billboard?!"

"No," River wished they'd drop the subject.

"I'll send ya the [hi-res](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/be793921-c75c-433b-8196-5c848a2b440a/ded5eqg-e364d657-abc9-4a13-a558-c8f185bdd2dc.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYmU3OTM5MjEtYzc1Yy00MzNiLTgxOTYtNWM4NDhhMmI0NDBhXC9kZWQ1ZXFnLWUzNjRkNjU3LWFiYzktNGExMy1hNTU4LWM4ZjE4NWJkZDJkYy5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.5MHjxGTGJJS_dLqVuVkSu5nunKHlzeibAlyFBqthWJQ)."

"NO!"

Rosa giggled, "How did you end up modelling anyway?"

"It's..." River pocketed his hands as his scowling face reddened, "Just another one of his pranks."

"Oi! I _did_ need ya to put on the wearable tech I developed fer the investors," Ice countered.

" _Then_ you told me you needed to demonstrate the cloaker!"

"And I did!"

"You did _not_ tell me anything about a photoshoot that would plaster pictures of me on billboards!"

"Oh. some talent scout asked me about ya after dat investors presentation. Thought I'd multi-task," the bear simply flashed a wide grin as he shrugged innocently, "Musta slipped ma mind."

"Bull-..."

"River!" Rosa interrupted, "Could you tell me more about what I need to do?"

While the two were engrossed with her future workstation, Ice was brazenly snooping through her phone, _'What have we here??’_ wondering who could have tampered with the system to install strangely-customized spyware, among other things. Could it be her current boyfriend?

A shoulder angel and a shoulder devil poofed into existence, his mind torn between them.

😇Ice: That’s creepy! You gotta tell ‘em!

👿Ice: Then Rosa would dump ‘im fer River.

He glanced over to the two cloaked turtles huddled in front of Rosa’s future workstation. 

They looked _so good_ together. Both raised their heads as Ice approached. Rosa piped up, “So I’m gonna be like... the [ Mission Control ](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MissionControl) in your ninja operations? This is _so_ exciting!”

“You know it!” The bespectacled teen grinned back. “If you can be without yer devices for the night I can help transition ya to use the campus-issued devices by tomorrow.”

“Oh, um… sure, I guess,” she shrugged, taking her laptop out, “Good thing I’ve finished all my homework.”

Ice took out the sim card and inserted it in a brand new silver smartphone before handing it to her, “You can use dis until I give ya yer stuff tomorrow.” He then hooked up her phone and laptop to one of his workstations, then sat down and started typing away. “I’m sure you'll get the hang of things by the time you start this February!”

“Can I ask for... a favor?”

Ice shrugged, “Anythin’.”

She looked out the shuttered windows to make sure the halls were empty, “Can I… see you both uncloaked? I’ll uncloak too…”

“Heh, I don't see why not,” Ice smirked as he transformed into his polarbear form, which she immediately hugged with a squeal as he heartily laughed.

“There,” River turned into a turtle, but kept his distance, “Happy now?”

“Y-... yes,” she hid her blushing face into the soft white fur, enjoying the bear’s gentle comforting scent as Ice returned her hug.

_Uh-oh._ The scents from both turtles _and_ how affected they still were by each other further convinced the bear that he made the right decision hiding Rosa's tampered phone from them. He cloaked back into human form, prompting the two to do the same.

“Well... I need to go, school night and all. And Mikey would have dinner ready anytime soon.”

“Okay. May I walk you… uh, home?”

“That’s really sweet of you, River. You’ll get to meet the Hamatos!”

“‘Bye, Rosa! See ya tomorrow. River, I’ll see ya when I get home later.”

“I know, I know. You’ll be working late as usual. _Don’t_ forget dinner again!”

“Yeah, yeah _mom!_ I’m orderin’ pizza as we speak,” he slumped down in his chair in exasperation as he typed into his phone, showing the pizza order screen to the yellow turtle's satisfaction.

As Rosa and River left the campus, she called Michelangelo, “Hi, Mikey! I went to see some old friends and I’m wondering if one of them could join us for dinner? He’s a turtle like us!”

River nervously stammered, “Y-you don’t have to…!”

“Omigosh, a _turtle??_ I wanna meet him! Sure, I made plenty.”

He could only smile back at the very cheerful Rosa as he sighed and hoped dinner with Donnie and his family wouldn't be awkward later…

~🤍🐻‍❄️~

9:44 PM

Ice was working late at night as usual in the campus lab when he heard an alert sound.

_That_ alert sound.

He wheeled his chair to the workstation hooked up to Rosa’s old devices. Yep, thanks to his own software recently installed, he detected someone accessing her phone. He knew _that_ someone (he doesn't need 3 guesses to know who it is) would discover his apps added there so he hurried to make his move and typed…

~💜🐢~  
  


 _“Hey there, loverboy._ 😘 _Snooping into my phone?? Naughty naughty!”_

Donnie jumped back, flailing right off his chair. He frantically got off the floor and whipped his head around his lab. The lair was empty and silent, as he found Rosa asleep in his bed earlier, similar to his father and brothers who all retired for the night after the most _awkward dinner in his life_ thanks to his family welcoming that yokai dum-dum. He settled back in his chair and stared at the chat window that popped up while he was wondering about the mysterious new apps installed in Rosa’s phone. Hesitantly, he typed his reply…

_“Rosa?”_

_“Why don’t we find out?_ 😉"

The turtle started again when the chat window changed into one ringing for a video call. Cautious, he moved his cursor to reject it. The call came through anyway.

“Ha! I _knew_ it was you. Donnie, right?” the window turned into a camera feed, showing Donnie it was definitely not Rosa but some loudmouth bespectacled polar bear.

_”Hiss!”_

“Ah-ah ah!” the white bear waggled a scolding finger, “I’m recording right now so I’ve caught ya red-handed, _with evidence._ Ya ready ta listen?”

Donatello watched the smirking bear lean back in his ridiculously overpriced silver leather gamer chair. With a scowl he simply asked “...What do you want?”

“I wanna help yo’ dumb ass keep Rosa.”

“Stop calling me dumb. I’m certainly not dumb enough to believe the best friend of my rival would ever wish to help me with anything,” the purple genius sneered.

“Look, _dumbass_ , since Rosa went back to ya I finally hadda chance wid River an’ I’m _takin’_ it. I ain't havin’ yer on-again off-again bullshit risking everything. Here's whutcha gonna do...”

“If you think you can order me around…”

“Cut the spyin’ crap. I’m keepin’ an eye on ya so don'tcha try nuthin’ funny, ya hear?”

The purple clad turtle gritted his teeth in silence. He decided to sweep his systems and wipe this bear’s hacking attempts off everything the first chance he gets.

“I’ll take yer playin’ _dumb_ as agreement,” Ice grinned, fangs and piercings gleaming in the low light.

A love/hate relationship was born… _Who are we kidding??_

It’s a hate-hate relationship as the two try to outhack the other while outwardly conniving to keep their mates, using the old devices to communicate.


	16. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 aftermath. Ice's POV.

5:31 PM · Jan 12, 2021

  
Ice got home that day, earlier than usual. He opened the gate to their wing of the Hayashi estate to find his best friend standing still, staring into the garbage bin. He slowly approached River, smelling roses and… something off: the turtle was clearly upset. As the polarbear got closer he saw inside the bin, “Why are there flowers in the garbage bin?”

He was met with silence, the yellow turtle kept looking at the disposed huge bouquet of pink roses.

Ice placed an arm around River’s shoulders and gently pulled him away from the dumpster, leading him towards the house, “C’mon, tell me allaboutit.” Once inside he settled him under the kotatsu in the living room, turning the heater on. He took off his gakuran, “Alright, wha’happened?” then placed a futon so that he could lay down with his head beside River’s, but upside down because he doesn't need the heat. “Is it Rosa?”

River simply closed his eyes, raising an arm to cover them as he deeply sighed.

“The flowers are a dead giveaway, my man,” the bear told him with a forced laugh.

“She finally contacted me.”

“...How is she?”

“She… she said she just found my letter today.”

“Huh. She _has_ been stayin’ with that purple guy…”

“Rosa forgives me… us. And wanted to meet today.”

“Hey, that's great news!”

“Y-yeah. I was so happy and excited I ordered pink roses to be delivered here.”

“Heh, yeah. It’s the least a good boyfriend could do, amirite?”

“I was on my way to bring them to her when she called to postpone.”

“What? _Why??_ ”

“She told me Donnie surprised her for their… Monthsary date.”

“Donnie...? Wait, _purple guy??_ ‘Monthsary’? They’ve been dating for a month??”

“She went back to him…” River brought his hands up, covering his eyes, “Donnie told me I stole her from him. And now they're…” his mouth winced, stifling sobs.

Ice pressed his forehead against River’s temple. He soon felt a damp three-fingered hand hold the back of his head. Patiently, he waited until River smelled calmer, spent from crying.

The turtle slowly turned to lay on his side, facing his best friend, foreheads still touching while upside down from each other. The lack of eye contact seemed to make talking about this easier somehow.

“So… they've been back together for a month now… And she forgives us?”

River nodded, head rubbing against white fur.

“She postponed ta when?”

“Thursday.”

“I was gonna ask her if she could intern in my lab before… bef-... I-is it ok with ya...?”

“...Sure. I don't see why not.”

“No, man. I unnerstan’ if ya don't wanna see her or anything.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m happy enough to have her as my friend again.”

“We can keep using da AI…”

“I’ll ask her, okay?” River looked up to meet the bear’s pale blue eyes, “If she refuses then that’s that.”

“Alright. I just… don't wantcha gettin’ hurt.”

  
  
  


And River did ask her. His dumbass martyr best friend asked. 

She didn't refuse. 

Ice figured as much the moment he got the text message saying they're on their way to his lab. He got out to the hallway and saw her brighten up the moment their eyes met. Rushing over to pick her up in a bear hug, he took a good whiff of her.

Her scent confirmed she has been sleeping with another turtle. She also smelled genuinely happy to see them. 

He led them into his lab, finding an excuse to get her phone to find photos or any snippets to suss out this other turtle they call Donnie. As soon as he got his paws on it he was surprised to find the system tampered with. 

Rosa was supposed to start transitioning to campus-issue devices after starting in February.

  
Ice decided to move the schedule up a bit and confiscated… or rather,  _ borrowed _ her devices that very night. And as he guessed, her phone was accessed by someone, who he caught on video recording, giving him his first glimpse of the other turtle.  _ Just as planned. _ Donnie was forced to continue to stay in touch using Rosa’s old devices long after Ice issued her new ones. He started planning to make his move on River since.


	17. Valentine Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River was broken hearted over Rosa getting back with Donnie. Ice comforts him.

6:26 PM · Feb 12, 2021

"I’ll never understand why you keep doing this. You know it's hurting her!"

River looked furious. Donatello has never seen him lose composure like this before. _‘Her’? Is he referring to Rosa? Ugh, what did I do this time?_ He stared up at the older and taller male with slight confusion.

The yellow spotted turtle let out a frustrated sigh, "How many times have you broken her heart? Yet each time she goes back to you anyway." he sounded incredulous as much as hurt, maybe jealous even. 

Donnie couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride, feeling superior to the other turtle for once, "Not my fault she's head over heels for me. Rosa is free to do as she pleases. No one is forcing her to stay by my side."

"Then treat her _better!_ ” River angrily retorted. “She's crying again because of you!"

Donnie was starting to lose his patience, he's a busy turtle after all. He doesn't have the time for any of this shit. "Whatever, I've got stuff to do…” he dismissed, “If _Rosa_ wants to talk she knows where to find me,” satisfied to have brought home the point that it should be solely between the couple, he turned his back on the meddlesome yokai turtle.

River was so pissed he wished he could punch his lights out, but he knew that no fists nor words would get through that thick skull of Donnie's to solve anything. He sighed in resignation, "I don't know what she sees in you, if it were me--" he stopped himself, realizing he just admitted still having feelings for her.

Donnie whirled around, eager to pounce, "Oh yeah? Do you think perhaps you can do better???" Donnie smirked, almost too smug for his own good.

River stared down at the purple-clad turtle with narrowed eyes, "I _know_ I could." he quietly responded.

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Well guess what, dum-dum?!” he sneered, “You _had_ your chance,” he raised his voice to stress his point, “And you _blew_ it!" with accusing eyes he hissed **_“...Liar.”_ **Considering the conversation over, he turned away again to go to his bedroom... 

And bumped into Rosa. She heard everything. Unable to look at him, she awkwardly averted her eyes.

"Rosa! I..."

"It's okay,” she reassured, “I'll be okay..." With a sad smile, she went back inside Donnie's room, her boyfriend following close behind.

Donnie gave a last glare at River before closing the curtain serving as the ‘door’ behind him.

River could only look on helplessly at the curtain. "I wish I could have you back," he thought forlornly.

_“_ _I hope you can see, the shape that I'm in  
_ _While he's touching your skin  
_ _He's right where I should, where I should be_ ”  
[ Woman by Harry Styles ](https://youtu.be/xS1Gz7nMV0Q)

~🐢💜💗🐢~

Inside the bedroom, Donnie pulled her into his arms, “I’m sorry I forgot about our Valentine date, Rosa,” 

“It’s… S’not really Valentine’s anyway, it’s just the Friday night before it…”

“Precisely!” typing on his arm device, “There! Reservations for this Sunday… AND calendar alerts so I won’t forget again.“

Rosa stayed quiet, she could never get used to his mercurial mood swings.

He gently wiped tears off her face. “I shouldn't have exploded on you like that.” 

“I… I told you,” she sniffled, “It's okay.”

He kissed her wet cheeks, “I’ve just been so _frustrated!”_ hugging her tight, he didn't know how he could tell her that he’s hit a wall trying to find a better cure. “You know I’m doing this for you, right?”

The short turtle in pink looked up at him, silently nodding.

“You don't need him,” bending down to whisper against her lips, “You have _me._ ” The purple genius could only synthesize more of River’s antidote at this point, but he’s satisfied enough if only to keep her from going to the yellow turtle yokai for future doses.

~💛🐢🤍🐻‍❄️~

River went home, bag heavy with chocolates given to him throughout the day at school. He opened the door to find Ice, still in his gakuran with the top open, already sorting his chocolates on the kotatsu.

“Whut’s wid da look on yer face?” Ice looked up from his sorting pile, “Didn’t get enough chocolates?”

He trudged over to the kotatsu, “Donnie made Rosa cry."

The bespectacled bear huffed, “Again?” rolling his eyes, “So what’s frickin’ new? She goes back to ‘im anyway!” Gesturing at the chocolates on the low table, he changed the subject. “Every dang year, right?” he looked up at him with a smirk and scooted over to make space, “Go on, might as well figger out how much white chocolates we owe errybody next month.”

River mutely upended his bag. Chocolates of all shapes and sizes fell on top of the table, the last one dropped down with a heavy _‘thunk’_.

“Hey, watch it!” the white bear protested, paws circling protectively around his pile, “Yer gonna mix ‘em up, champ.”

_‘This is new,’_ he leaned down with knitted brows and picked up the largest box of them all, untying the yellow satin ribbon. He lifted the luxurious looking cover to reveal “Turtles?” Smiling, he picked up a piece of the DeMet's confection and happily indulged, sinking his teeth into the caramel and pecan chocolatey goodness, ‘ _How did they know this is my favorite?’_ He rooted around for the tiny card to find out who gave it, “Ice??”

“Yeah?”

“ _You_ gave this?”

“Yeah. Got a problem wid dat?”

“N-no,“ he stammered, still puzzled, “I love these.”

“I know, duh.”

“Thanks… I mean, why?”

“Why not?”

“I thought girls give chocolates to guys they like?”

“Well dat’s jus’ sexist, man,” he smirked.

“Is this another one of your pranks?” River asked with a hurt expression, “I’m not in the mood after I just watched Rosa run back to that…"

“Whoa whoa whoa!” his best friend quickly interrupted, paws raised placatingly, “It’s uh…” cerulean eyes wide, “It’s not a prank,” he weakly said as he looked down.

“Whu-... what?”

“I like ya.”

“Well, we’re best friends, so uh… I love you man.”

“Rrr!” a frustrated growl escaped the massive bear, burying his face in his hands as he collapsed backwards into the thick blankets and cushions around the kotatsu, “I luv ya too, but I mean...!” he threw his hands up, “Y’know,” before letting his arms fall down beside him, trailing into silence as he laid in silence looking up at the ceiling.

The turtle watched his best friend push up his glasses and laid an arm over his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Are you… are you gay?” he asked quietly.

Ice turned to face him, masking his fear with a sardonic smile, “Ta-da,” with a flourish of his arms. “Thought I’d stop… hiding dis stuff from ya,” he hesitantly propped himself up on his elbows and averted his eyes, looking and feeling vulnerable.

“Well... I don’t love you any less, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“Good,” the bear muttered, “...I mean, I’m not afraid of anythin'!” looking down to his chest. “Anyway, ya don’t hafta deal with dat shit. ’S just FYI.”

“Well,” he softly laughed to himself, “Thanks,” beaming at his housemate, “For turning my worst valentine into the best.”

“Anyti~” his response was interrupted by his first kiss.

Ice just felt so good after everything he’s been going through since Rosa left him and went back together with Donnie... Chelonian lips pressed against ursine, feeling delicately pointed fangs as his tongue sought warmth in the other’s mouth.

Hesitantly the bear responded, careful to not nip him as he rolled on top of the turtle. He opened the turtle's gakuran top and ran a paw down, down the smooth plastron, making his best friend shudder and close his eyes.

River needed this.

  
  
  


He needed to forget the pain.


	18. Valentine Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice confessed to River, who took it... rather well, I guess?

Friday before Valentines. River liked his chocolate gift. He liked it enough apparently because next thing he knew his best friend was kissing him. 

Before he could stop himself Ice rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss he had been dreaming about long before Rosa came into the picture. He kept his feelings and his sexual orientation hidden for years, but seeing him broken hearted after she went back to Donnie pushed him to risk it all.

And oh how it paid off, loving River’s sexy reactions since he responded to his kiss. Ice wrapped his fist with the yellow bandana and tugged. Exposing the turtle’s throat, the polar bear's blue tongue darted out and licked it. 

River shuddered and gripped his hair. 

He loved it, emitting a low growl as licks turned to nips. Growing bolder at hearing the turtle’s moans getting more intense, Ice opened River’s gakuran to run his paws and claws down his heaving plastron, until he rested his huge furred hands on the slim turtle’s waist to grind against him. He undid the pants of his partner beneath him. River lifted his hips to let the bear pull his pants and boxers off. Ice felt the scaly tail grow pliant as it unfolded under his white furred fingers, exposing the engorged slit and hole.

Ice paused. He resolved to give him time after confessing. River needs space to process his pain over losing Rosa. He’s taking advantage of the yellow turtle’s vulnerability like this. The bear lifted his head, unsure...

Feeling the bear hesitate on top of him, River reached up to his best friend’s face, “Ice, please… I need this,” pleading with sadness in his golden eyes, “I need you.”

The last of his resolve gone, Ice kneeled up to push down his own pants, River helped him tug it down to the knees at the same time he felt the turtle evert.

River moaned and held on when he felt the bear’s hand wrap around his member, arching his back as he felt his partner's hand hold him by the waist and pull his hips up to meet his, rubbing his own against River’s in his fist. Both were panting and grunting, lost in a desperate frenzy by the time they came together, spurting white fluid on their torsos.

“I love you,” Ice murmured into his best friend’s ear before he laid on his side as they both fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

~🤍💛~

Ice opened his eyes, disoriented. He sat up and put his glasses on to see that it’s already morning, with the overhead lights left on. He looked down at his lap to find his best friend sleeping. Carefully, he eased off under the slumbering turtle, tucking a pillow to replace himself so he could stand up. Looking at the mandarin oranges and peels littering their kotatsu beside drained tea cups, he remembered what happened two nights ago, waking up tangled together the next day, quite like this, except the kotatsu was piled high with chocolates. Realizing that he forgot to commemorate that special night, he grabbed his phone and snapped a photo.


End file.
